Struggle in Melbourne
Struggle in Melbourne was a battle that took place through October 15th-24th 2016. It took place in Melbourne, Australia. The RP was split into two parts. Battle Part 1 It starts out with the three Rookie Jaegers (Redflag Horowitz, Shameless Fox and Wolf Queen) hanging around at Jaeger HQ. Redflag Horowitz had finally got his repairs finished and tested out his Wave Laser in case if it fully was fixed or not, to which he discovered it wasn't. The three Rookie Jaegers were then approached by Winter Flurry, Toxic Tsunami and Diamond Avalanche, who inform them that their is kaiju attacking Melbourne, Australia. The Rookie Jaegers are then assigned to go on a mission with Winter Flurry, Toxic Tsunami and Diamond Avalanche to go there and stop the kaiju attack. Tacit Ronin also joins them and comes along. At Melbourne, a starfish-shaped spaceship piloted by the Geonosians comes, Inferno DesGhidorah and a new monster known as Scorpicore arrive to cause destruction at Melbourne. El Gusano Gigante and Neo El Gusano also arrive and begin to wreak havoc on the city as well. The Jaegers make their way to Melbourne, with Tacit Ronin arriving first. Tacit Ronin drops down from his helicopters and makes his way to attack Inferno DesGhidorah. Soon all of the other Jaegers make it to Melbourne. Tacit Ronin then takes out his heated blades and strikes at the demonic Ghidorah. Inferno DesGhidorah then slashes back at Tacit Ronin with his claws. Then a Geonosian Golem comes in and punches Tacit Ronin. Scorpicore then rams into Diamond Avalanche from behind. Winter Flurry then stabs Scorpicore with her chainsword. Inferno DesGhidorah then fires a barrage of Lava Gout energy bolts at Tacit Ronin, to which Tacit Ronin dodges most of them, but gets hit by some. The Geonosian Golem fires lasers from his eyes at Toxic Tsunami, but Toxic Tsunami dodges, however the eye lasers instead hit Diamond Avalanche. Redflag Horowitz, Shameless Fox and Wolf Queen then go over to fight El Gusano Gigante and Neo El Gusano and Diamond Avalanche then headbutts Scorpicore, kicking the lion kaiju off of him. Scorpicore then flies at Diamond Avalanche and tears at his head. Winter Flurry stabs Scorpicore with her wrist-blade this time, however Scorpicore stabs Winter Flurry with his tail and tosses her aside. Tacit Ronin then uses smoke missiles to cause a distraction and surprise attacks Inferno DesGhidorah by activating elbow rocket and smacking Inferno DesGhidorah in the face. Diamond Avalanche then fires laser from his conn-pod at Scorpicore at point-blank, however the Geonosian Golem then punches Diamond Avalanche in the back of the head, disrupting the laser blast. InfernoDesGhidorah then roars in pain from Tacit Ronin's attacks, and then sends out a Red Electric Surge from his teeth at Tacit Ronin. Wolf Queen then aims her railgun at El Gusanog Gigante, however El Gusano Gigante then tackles at her quickly. Shameless Fox and Redflag Horowitz then go in to try to help Wolf Queen, but are then ambushed by Neo El Gusano, who then throws explosive jalapenos at the two Jaegers. Scorpicore then bites down hard on Diamond Avalanche's head. Meanwhile back with Tacit Ronin and Inferno DesGhidorah; Tacit Ronin suffers in pain from Inferno DesGhidorah's surge attack, but decides to grab Inferno DesGhidorah's head and shocking him with. Inferno DesGhidorah then shrieks and does a Shock Pulse to knock Tacit Ronin off o him. Tacit Ronin the leaps in the air and then lands on the ground. El Gusano Gigante fires some toxic blasts at Wolf Queen, some which hit Wolf Queen. Diamond Avalanche stabs Scorpicore multiple times, but then Scorpicore breaks through Diamond Avalanche's head armor with his teeth. Tacit Ronin then presses something on his wrist and launches out a blade at the Ghidorah's shoulder, however Inferno DesGhidorah just ducks. Winter Flurry then charges at Scorpicore and intends to impale him with her chainsword, but Scorpicore just flies into the air, making Winter Flurry impale Diamond Avalanche in the head instead. Winter Flurry then reports that Diamond Avalanche is dead. Inferno DesGhidorah then stomps on the ground, causing it to crack open under Tacit Ronin and release flames from the earth around Tacit Ronin. Tacit Ronin then leaps up and presses something on his wrist, then suddenly light envelopes him as he vanishes. Shameless Fox draws out his sword and then charges at Neo El Gusano. Toxic Tsunami then fires a purple beam at the Geonosian Golem. Shameless Fox then jabs his sword at Neo El Gusano, but Neo El Gusano's thick armored hides prevent the blade from piercing him. Tacit Ronin then reappears and surprise attacks Inferno DesGhidorah. The Geonosian Golem is pretty much uneffected by Toxic Tsunami's blast and heads towards the Rookie Jaegers. Tacit Ronin then leaps up and fires a barrage of missiles at point-blank at Inferno DesGhidorah, but the attack also hurts himself a bit. El Gusano Gigante then burrows underground; Wolf Queen scans the area to find him. Inferno DesGhidorah then turns and coats Tacit Ronin with his Hell's Flames at point-blank. The Geonosial Golem then turns one of his arms into a blade and swings it at Redflag Horowitz, to which Redflag Horowtiz duels him back. El Gusano Gigante then leaps out from the ground and attempts to sneak attack Wolf Queen, but Wolf Queen turns around and shoots her railgun at his mouth, hurting him. Toxic Tsunami then fires his purple beam one more time at Scorpicore, but Scorpicore dodges and bowls over Toxic Tsunami. Winter Flurry then takes her wristblade out and stabs Scorpicore in the side with it. Redflag Horowitz then fires his Wave Laser at the Geonosian Golem, to which the Geonosian Golem then launches a blade at Redflag Horowitz. Scorpicore then claws and tosses Toxic Tsunami aside at Winter Flurry. Suddenly, a crimson blast of energy hits all of the Jaegers and Kaiju alike. Out from a portal comes out Neo Spacegodzilla. As he arrives, Neo El Gusano then hurls more explosive jalapenos at Shameless Fox, however this time Shameless Fox dodges the explosives and deflects them back at Neo El Gusano. As El Gusano Gigante and Neo El Gusano regroup, Redflag Horowitz and Wolf Queen then open fire on the worms. Neo Spacegodzilla then fires corona ray at the battlefield. Shameless Fox, plowing his way away from the corona ray then goes to deal with the two giant worms and grabs a hold of them. Shameless Fox then starts swinging El Gusano Gigante and Neo El Gusano by their tails around and around and then throws them away, sending them flying faraway from Melbourne, defeating them. As Shameless Fox celebrates on defeating the two giant worms though, he is then attacked by Neo Spacegodzilla. Inferno DesGhidorah then grabs a hold of Tacit Ronin's head and flings him against a building. Scorpicore gets back up and then impales Toxic Tsunami with his tail and then tosses him far away, defeating Toxic Tsuanmi. Inferno DesGhidorah then unleashes a wave of flames and then flies up, not needing to know if it hits Tacit Ronin or not. Neo Spacegodzilla then levitates towards to Shameless Fox and begins menacing him. Neo Spacegodizlla then unleashes a psychic wave of energy at Shameless Fox, sending him against several buildings. Winter Flurry is then rammed by Inferno DesGhidorah and is sent flying against several buildings. Suddenly, slash marks appear on Inferno DesGhidorah's sides. Out from behind comes Tacit Ronin, slashing at the demonic Ghidorah. Inferno DesGhidorah then fires another wave of flames at Tacit Ronin, sending Tacit Ronin against several buildings also. The Geonosian Golem then sweeps his laser beams from Winter Flurry to Tacit Ronin and Neo Spacegodzilla lifts up Wolf Queen and Redflag Horowitz and throws them both at Shameless Fox. Infuriated by all of this, Winter Flurry then takes out her chainsword and wails at the Geonosian Golem, decapitating it. However, a mysterious figure then leaps out of the Geonosian Golem's corpse; the Faceless Puppeteer! Neo Spacegodzill and Inferno DesGhidorah then interact with each other, them being familiar with each other. Afterwards, Inferno DesGhidorah flies off, accepting Neo Spacegodzilla's offer/deal as well. The Faceless Puppteer then orders Scorpicore to destroy Winter Flurry. Tacit Ronin then comes back up and punches Scorpicore in the face, sending him backwards. Faceless Puppeteer then telekinetically lifts up Winter Flurry and then tosses her at Redlfag Horowitz, Shameless Fox and Wolf Queen... Part 2 Shameless Fox gets back up and scans the area. Neo Spacegodzilla then talks to Shameless Fox some more, calling him nothing but a piece of junk. Shameless Fox attempts to attack back at Neo Spacegodzilla with his sword, however Neo Spacegodzilla says to Shameless Fox that if he really wanted to destroy him, he would have blasted him to bits by now. Redflag Horowitz and Wolf Queen also get back up and regroup with Shameless Fox. Meanwhile, Winter Flurry and Scorpicore resume fighting, with Scorpicore throwing Winter Flurry into a building. A mysterious mecha then arrives, but at first just listens to Neo Spacegodzilla and Shameless Fox's discussion. Neo Spacegodzilla then tells Shameless Fox that he was just there to give him a warning and with that, Neo Spacegodzilla flew away into the skies. Scorpicore then turns to Redlfag Horowitz, Shameless Fox and Wolf Queen and charges at them. Scorpicore then lets out a sonic roar at the three Rookie Jaegers. Wolf Queen then fires her railgun at the Faceless Puppeteer, but to no effect. Scorpicore then fires out purple fire at Shameless Fox and Redflag Horowitz, which causes Redflag Horowitz to fire his wave laser at Scorpicore. Scorpicore is then hit, and slams his tail at Redflag Horowitz, slamming him against a building. The mecha then gets up and leaps out form his hiding spot and then goes on the battlefield, though it takes him a little while. Scorpicore then charges at Shameless Fox and Wolf Queen until a minotaur warrior named Paladin then comes down and strikes his mighty golden ax down at Scorpicore. Faceless Puppeteer then gets enraged by this newcomer and fires purple fireballs everywhere. Scorpicore then spews some more purple fire at Shameless Fox and Paladin, but then Paladin slashes Scorpicore overhead with his golden axe, finally causing Scorpicore to shriek and retreat. Paladin then blasts Faceless Puppeteer with a blast of light, sending Faceless Puppeteer aways. The Rookie Jaegers and Paladin are then victorious. The mecha then is revealed to be Neo MG1 and realizes that he came to late for the battle, much to his disappointment. Neo MG1 then goes over to Paladin ask asks that he defeated the Faceless Puppeteer, to which Paladin then nods yes. Paladin and the Jaegers then walk away from Melbourne, with their work there now done. Important Events * Neo El Gusano, Diamond Avalanche, Toxic Tsunami, Scorpicore, the Geonosian Golems, Faceless Puppeteer and Paladin are all introduced. * Diamond Avalanche dies. Casualities * Diamond Avalanche Trivia * The entire two parts of the RP were saved onto Pastebin. * The name of the event was coined by X Jay's Wing X. Category:Events Category:Battles